X Forbidden Temptations X
by Yuki the Redhead
Summary: This is a story, which I try to continue for a friend of mine. (Ryhka) / Lightning works in the same model agency like her sister, Vanille and Fang. And a certain black haired man is her manager. Will she get along well with Noctis?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Final Fantasy fans! **

**Yes, maybe you know this story already. But stop!**

**I'm not copying it. **

**The one who wrote this story is no longer interested in her stories. I'm a friend of hers, and after I asked her, if she really don't want to write an end to this story, she said that if I really want an end, I could write one. So yeah…**

**I'm not really familiar with Final Fantasy Characters. I played the game, but I barely read anything 'bout them. So don't be mad. All I want is an end for this story, because she wrote this story for someone called "whitefox" or something like that. **

**So she gave me her documents, and I'll try to finish it, because I really liked her story. I hope you understand this, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Forbidden Temptations**

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

I couldn't believe where I was driving to.

My sister persuaded me to go for a job interview to the model agency she was working. I wanted to change my life, so I agreed. But I didn't know if it was really the perfect job for me. _All the girly stuff like make-up, clothes and shoes… _I sighed.

I parked my black car in a subterranean garage near the building, and took a deep breath before I walked towards the skyscraper. I went through the revolving door and put a piece of paper out of my handbag.

_Okay, the 27th floor.  
_I crumpled it up again, and put it back in the bag.  
I entered the elevator and pressed the button. Inside, the walls were mirrored and it made a reflection of me. I checked my hair and my clothes. I wasn't the woman, who cares much about her clothes, but I wanted to work as a model, I remembered. Serah and Vanille helped me with my outfit. They said, it was important for the surface impression. I wore a white, short blouse, the lower two buttons were unbuttoned, so everybody saw my navel piercing, and dark, slim jeans.

_And those damn black high heels. _

The door closed slowly, but suddenly someone stopped the door with his foot. It opened again, and a man entered. I looked at him, and nodded for greeting. He had black hair and his eyes were dark blue, they were almost as dark as the night sky. He was a little bit taller than me and wore a dark grey suit. In his hand was a black briefcase. I noticed that he was really handsome, but he had dark rings under his eyes. He looked a little bit stressed and overworked.

_Maybe he works also here, so be nice. _

He looked at me, and his eyes went from my feet up to my head. When our eyes met, he gave me a cold gaze. I looked away, but I felt a little bit nervous, because I felt his stare.

"Which floor?" I asked and wanted to press the button for him.

"Uhh.. 27th" He shook his head and he stopped staring. "Thanks" he muttered.

"Everything's fine?" I asked, because he looked confused, when I looked at his face.

"Yeah." he smiled barely visible. "May I ask you, if you're a relative of Serah? Serah Farron?"

Now I stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I'm her sister. How did you know?"

"Same hair color, you don't see this pink every day." he answered and pointed at my curls. I raised an eyebrow.

"And, she told me, that you're coming to an interview today. Claire, right?"

_Serah! Don't tell everybody my name's Claire!_

"Actually, Lightning. And yes, I'm searching the manager, for the interview." I reached my hand, to shake it with his. I forced myself to smile. "And you are?"

He looked at me and laughed conceited. "Well, _Lightning_. I'm Noctis Caelum"

_Oh, crap._  
I remembered, Serah told me about that Caelum guy. _He_ was the manager of the agency.

_But she never told me, that he's so attractive._

I looked at my hand, which was still stretched, but he didn't shake it. _Arrogant! I meant arrogant. _

* * *

The lift stopped and it made a loud sound, which interrupted my thoughts. The door opened. I stood there and watched the man in front of me.

"Well then follow me, I don't have all day." He said and he left the elevator. I followed him, and we walked through a big black double door. I entered a huge room. Under my feet was a dark slate flooring, the walls were grey, and two walls were completely out of windows. The view was wonderful. I wished I saw it at night, when the city lights would brighten up the dark night.

He sat down on an executive chair behind the white desk and looked impatient at me. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk, then he put his briefcase on his lap and unlocked it. He got his notebook out of it and placed it in front of him.

"Have you got a model portfolio?" he asked me, while I sat down in the leather chair.

I looked confused.

"Some photos." he rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no, I'm afraid not." I said.

"Great" he sighed.

"Any experiences?"

"No, not really." I answered. _Why am I here?_

He typed something in his Notebook, before he looked at me again.

"And I saw, that she can't walk in high heels too…" he mumbled.

_C'mon! It wasn't that bad._

"Why should I hire you?"

I laughed. "That's just what I was thinking"

I thought this was it, and stood up. I looked a last time at him, and I was surprised, to see a smile on his face. I shook my head, took my handbag and walked towards the door.

"Well, I know why." I heard. I was shocked and turned to face him I saw his smile became a smirk.

I put my arm on my hip, and tilted my head. _What the-?_

"You're tall, you're slim and sporty. Your hair is nice, and above all, your eyes are piercing." he said, and I saw he grinned. "And of course, your proportions are nice, if you know what I mean." he added quickly. I looked at him in disbelief. _Is he talking about my-?_  
"Are you kidding?" I said.

"Of course not." his voice sounded amused.

"Does that mean…?" I grinned too.

"Yeah, that means you have the job. Tomorrow, morning. 7 a.m. and don't be late. The others will show you, how things work, and you'll have your first shooting. So be sure you'll take enough beauty sleep, _Lightning_." He said, looked at me and grinned brightly.

"But if you won't practice with your high heels, I'll dismiss you." He added.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and smirked. He shook his head, and drew his attention to the notebook again.

I walked backwards, and reached the door. I opened it and left the agency with a little smile. But then I almost stumbled and fell down, but I kept my balance.

_Damn, he's right._

I took my cellphone, while I walked to my car. I laughed quietly. Serah and Vanille sent me about twenty messages. At first, I thought, I'll call them, but then I decided to let them wait.

_They're so curious. _I grinned, and slipped out of the shoes, when I reached my car. I threw them on the passenger seat and drove back home.

* * *

They stood already in the doorway, when I arrived.

Fang turned, when she noticed my car, and waved. Serah and Vanille were busy with talking, but I heard them screaming when they saw me.

They ran towards me, while I got out of the car. I grabbed my shoes and wanted to look serious, but I still had that smile on my face.

"Oh, I'm so excited, that you join the agency!" Serah, my sister, screamed and hugged me.

"It's really great! You're gonna like it!" I could feel Vanille's hands on my back.

"Air!" I uttered, and tried to pull away, but I was surrounded.

"Sorry, Light" Serah giggled and they both loosened their arms.

"What did he say?" Fang asked, while I unlocked the door to my house.

"That I can't walk with them" I said, and show her the shoes with a grin.

They laughed and I walked quickly to the couch and plunked down into it. _How can they walk with them the __**whole**__ day?_

"Tell us everything he said!" Vanille whined.

I grinned, because I remembered his eyes. I shook my head and told them almost everything.

"Did he really smile when you left?" Serah asked.

"Well, it was more a smirk." I answered and I saw, that they seemed surprised.

"He rarely smiles." Fang explained it to me.

Vanille and Serah looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Maybe he cast an eye on you, Light" Serah giggled.

"What the hell? No!" I yelled.

"How do you know?" Vanille chuckled too.

I rolled my eyes, and looked out of the window. _Well, he's really good-looking._

I shook my head. _No, he's arrogant. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lightning's POV**

I was lying in my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I felt a little bit nervous, because my first photo shoot was in a few hours. I didn't know what I had to do, and because of that I was really unsure. _Hopefully, one of them is with me._

Suddenly my alarm clock rang. It interrupted my thoughts, but I was happy for it. I stood up, and walked into the bathroom. I laughed quietly. Since Serah moved out and shared a flat with Vanille, nobody was standing hours and hours in the bathroom, and I was able to get in whenever I wanted.

But at all, I missed her. It was so quiet, and there was nobody, you could talk to. _Or rather listening._

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and made my hair, just as always. But when I stood in front of my wardrobe, I didn't know what I should wear. First I thought to put on a skirt or something like that, to look more feminine. But then I decided to wear my normal clothes.

My style was simple; a blue tank top and jeans shorts. I spent so much time with my clothes that I couldn't eat a breakfast. So I walked to the door, slipped in my brown boots, took the keys and my handbag and left the house. It was a good feeling to walk with my boots, because they were comfortable and the best: they had no heels.

I drove to the agency, like the day before and while I headed to the huge skyscraper, suddenly someone covered my eyes with his hands. I heard two people chuckling and I smelled the scent of coffee.

"C'mon Serah!" I said.

"How did you know that it was me?" She demanded and put her hands away, I saw Vanille in front of me. She handed me a coffee, and smiled.

"Thanks" I said to Vanille, before I answered my sister.

"Who else should it be?" I grinned, and took a sip. It was still hot, and I was grateful for it, it was just what I needed.

"Maybe … a thief?" Serah said, while we walked towards the agency. I saw Vanille putting her hand on her mouth, she giggled.

"Yes, of course" I said and rolled my eyes.

Then I noticed Serah's gaze, she looked at my clothes.

"What?" I asked.

"This boots?" She said, and sighed.

"Why not?" I stopped, and looked down, but I thought they were alright.

"Look at them! They've got not even a little heel!" Her voice was totally upset, and she didn't stop looking at them. "How could you?"

"Recently it's a crime , or what?" I said, and walked on.

"Yeah, you've got it." Serah answered. "It's horrible!" She said, and put her hands on her temples.

"Don't overdo it, Serah" I said, and walked through the revolving door.

"You're a model now! You can't wear such things in work!" she said, and crossed her hands.

Vanille just looked at us, and took a sip of her own coffee. I guessed she enjoyed the show.

"On whose say-so?" We walked into the elevator.

"You're hopeless, sis!" she said and I gasped. I didn't answer anything, but then I wondered where Fang was.

"Where's Fang?" I said, and looked to Vanille. She was like a sister to her.

"I guess she's already here" she said, and smiled. "She's always one of the firsts!" she giggled, and looked to Serah. She chuckled as well.

I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't want to ask about it.

"And what exactly do we do today? I know, I've got a shooting, but that's it." I said, and the elevator stopped in the 27th floor.

"Well, at 9 a.m. we've got a 'meeting', like every day, and Noctis tells us what's to do. " Vanille explained.

"Yeah, _Noctis_" Serah giggled.

"Can you stop it?!" I said, but then I heard Vanille laughing. "You both are so childish!" I said, and crossed my hands. But they laughed even louder.

"What's so funny?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Fang. I gave Serah and Vanille a strict gaze. _Don't you dare!_

"Uhh.. Nothing" Serah stuttered, while she looked at me, and then she faced Fang and smiled.

"Just look at her boots!" She suddenly added. _Not again. _I sighed.

"What's wrong with them?" Fang came nearer and regarded them.

"Finally, someone who understands me!" I gave Serah a triumphant smile.

"But Noctis said, you have to practice with high heels!" she said with her upset voice again, and stamped with her foot.

"I don't care!" I almost shouted.

"Uhh, guys…?" Vanille uttered. Fang, Serah and I turned and looked at her. She pointed to the elevator behind us, but didn't say anything.

"What?" I said, and was still a little bit angry, because Serah didn't stop nagging at my boots.

But then I looked to the lift, and was shocked. I hid my face with my palm. _Crap_.

Noctis stood there, and watched us. He raised an eyebrow, and it looked like he sighed, but then he shook his head and walked away to his office.

"Great!" I shouted.

"It's your own fault!" Serah said.

"What? I-"

Fang interrupted me. "Shut the hell up! Both of you."

We both sighed, and I ran my fingers through my pink locks.

"It's half past eight." Vanille said and giggled.

"And?" I looked confused at her.

"We could teach you, how to walk with heels!" She cheered. Serah's face brightened up, and she smiled.

"Yeah! C'mon!" She took my wrist and dragged me to a long floor. Vanille and Fang followed us.

"What the hell?" I sighed.

"Wait a sec!" Serah ran away as fast as she said that. But not a minute later, she returned, her hands behind her back, like she was hiding something. She smirked, before she handed, what she hid.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked her, because she gave me a pair of black high heels. _Really high._

I gulped.

"Just 4 inches!" Serah chuckled.

"No way"

"Don't worry! It's easy!" Vanille grinned.

"Uh-huh" I looked at the giant heels.

"Just try it"

I took them and sat down on the white couch which stood beside us. I took of the boots, and slowly slipped in the shoes. My face turned white, and I didn't want to stand up.

Vanille stood in front of me, and smiled. She reached her hand and helped me. I almost lost my balance, but it worked somehow.

"Unpractical" I muttered. Serah giggled. Vanille held my hands, and I looked to my feet, like I was a baby and Vanille my mother.

"Just walk, and hold on." She said with a smile, and we tried to walk away from the couch.

"I wish it was all that easy." I said, and grinned a little bit. But I made a step, and another. And slowly it got better.

"You've got it, sis!" Serah cheered.

"Now, alone!" Vanille laughed, and ran to the couch, where Serah and Fang were sitting. _How can she run with them? _I looked at her shoes, and I was pretty sure, they were higher than 4 inches. I sighed.

I walked slowly to the door, and with every step it was easier. A small smile appeared on my lips, and when I reached the door, I wanted to turn, but suddenly it opened, and it scared the hell out of me. I lost the balance again and reflexive I tried to grab something to hold on.

All I could hear was the laughing of Vanille and Serah. I looked up and saw Noctis in front of me. In my hands his suit jacket and I was very close to him. _Damn!_

"I'm so sorry!" I said, and walked a few steps backwards, but I tripped over my own feet. He reached for my wrist and fortunately I didn't fall. He looked at me, and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks" I said and blushed. It was just embarrassing. I quickly turned and hid my face, but it was just worse. I saw Vanille and Serah giggling and whispering, and Fang smirking. Slowly I walked towards them.

"Okay, uh... just forget about it, and let's start with the meeting." I heard his voice, and the three stood up and walked to the other door. I sat down on the couch and put on my boots again, I loved them even more.

I stood up, and saw Noctis standing in front of me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you don't care?" it seemed like a smirk.

I gasped amused, and walked away, towards the door.

I turned my head, and saw him shaking his head.

"Maybe I do." I grinned and entered the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lightning's POV**

"Let's talk about your shoot today" Noctis said, while we all sat at the big dark wooden table, and he looked at some documents. I used the time and regarded the room. Everything looked so luxurious. There were huge windows, and a lot of plants. There was also a big indoor fountain on the wall beside the door. The noise from it was relaxing and it made me damn tired. I yawned, and put my head on my palm.

"We've got much to do today, you-" Noctis told us, but Vanille interrupted him.

"The new winter collection?" Vanille said, and her voice was full of exciting.

"Yeah, a lot of coats, pullovers and of course boots." Noctis said, and he smiled at me for a second, before his eyes returned to the papers in front of him.

I felt the gaze of the three and heard Serah's suppressed laugh. I rolled my eyes, and sighed._ So damn childish…_ I shook my head, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"And Lightning?" Noctis said suddenly. I looked at him. "Huh?" I uttered with a sleepy voice.

"Don't be nervous, the three will show you, where to go and what you have to do. And the new photographer is also nice, so don't worry." _Yeah_. _Easier said than done. _I vented another sigh, and leaned back on my chair with crossed hands.

"New photographer?" Serah demanded and raised an eyebrow.

"His name's Snow Villiers" he explained. "I have met him only once, but he seemed professional and helpful." He stood up and I noticed that he looked really overworked again. In his suit he looked handsome; of course; and his hair was also perfectly styled. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw tiredness and stress.

_Probably he needs more sleep._ I yawned one more time. _And I guess I should go to bed earlier too, today. _

"Ignis is already waiting for you." Noctis said, took his documents, and left the room, Serah, Vanille and Fang stood up, and I looked at them confused. _Ignis?_

"Winter collection? Summer had only just begun." I asked once our manager was out of earshot.

"Yep. But the companies need the photos as soon as possible for their fashion catalogs." Vanille giggled.

"I see." I mumbled, and followed them out of the room.

"And where are we going? And who the hell is Ignis?" I questioned again.

"You'll see, sis!" Serah said and shook her head. I nodded. _Wait until you ask me something! I'll give you just the same answer. _A little evil smile appeared on my walked to the elevator, and while we waited for it, Vanille gazed at me and started giggling.

"What is it this time?" I crossed my hands, the elevator opened, and we entered. Fang pressed a button, and the door closed.

"Noctis is really nice, when you're around" Vanille said, and Serah nodded with a big grin.

"Not again. I think we heard largely enough about it yesterday." I sighed.

"But it's true. He smiled at you at the meeting." Fang added.

"You too?!"_But Fang! You're on my side! _

"Just believe it" Serah chuckled. "And by the way, his smile is so cute!"

_Okay, I can't deny that._ The elevator stopped in the ground floor, and we headed out. I widened my eyes. There was a really expensive car waiting for us. It was black, with tinted windows. The man on the driver's seat opened one, waved and smirked. He had brown hair which was combed upwards, brown eyes and glasses.

"Hi ladies." He greeted us, while we took seat in the car.

"Good morning, Ignis!" Vanille laughed and the others gave him a simple 'hi', like I.

"You're the new one, huh?" He said, started the engine, and looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I'm Lightning." I answered, and crossed my legs, while I looked at the city and the traffic.

"Lightning? Nice." He laughed quietly. "I'm Ignis and a sort of… chauffeur for the agency. I'll bring you to all your shoots" he explained.

_What a strange name. _

I didn't give him an answer, and Vanille and Serah just talked about some guys, they met at their last shooting. Fang sat there like I and watched the people on the streets. After a few minutes we reached a house. Ignis parked the car in front it.

"We're here" He looked over his shoulder and spoke. We got out of the car and thanked him. He nodded with a smile, and drove away.

"Where are we?" I asked and glanced around. I noticed a sign beside the door. '_Snow_ _Villiers, Professional Photographic Studio'. _

"Dunno. It's also the first time here for me." Serah said, and walked towards the door. She wanted to knock, but suddenly someone opened it, and she almost knocked on that person's face.

"Oh, sorry!" She smiled, and looked at the man in front of her. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black beanie, but the sun shone bright, and it was almost hot.

"No problem. You're the models, right? I'm Snow" he smirked at my sister and continued. "Noctis didn't lie. You all are just beautiful." But he didn't put an eye on anybody of us, he just looked at Serah.

_Is this oaf really flirting with my sister?!_

Serah blushed and giggled, while he opened the door wide, and pointed in with his index finger. We walked in, and I felt how I became more nervous. Inside it was cool and there was a lot of light, because of the windows in the ceiling. He walked away, and we followed him through the floor.

"Here you'll get your make-up and the clothes. Just go through the door and you're in the studio, when you finished." he said, and left us.

"He's cute" Serah whispered amused and walked in the room. I hummed, but Vanille nodded with a bright smile. _Anything but that!_

Two women greeted us, and one of them dragged me to a chair in front of a big mirror. She combed roughly my hair and fixed it with a lot of hairspray, before she started with my face. After she finished I looked curious in the mirror. Usually I didn't wear much make-up. I then I did know why._ I look like a who-._

"Fantastic!" Serah walked behind me, leaned on my shoulder, and looked at me.

There was way too much mascara on my lashes and the black eye shadow didn't make anything better.

"Seriously?" I uttered in disbelieve.

"Of course!" She stated and walked towards the clothes rack with her name. There was also one with my name on it. I followed her with a questioning look on my face.

"Just take one after another, and when you dressed up, we make some pretty photos!" Serah explained. I did what she said, and walked out of the changing room with a dark blue coat, jeans and a white long shirt. I looked down at me, and grinned. _Absolutely fitting with the season._

Vanille waited for me in front of the door to the studio where Snow was waiting for us, and we both walked through it. We stood in a dark room; in the corner were something like big white sheets and a lot of such lighting equipment. Serah and Fang were speaking with Snow, and we stepped towards them.

"Well, you're Lightning right?" That oaf turned and I looked at him confused, but nodded. "Yeah."

"The both already told me that you're new in this business. No worries! We'll make it" he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but grin. "Okay!" He clapped in his hands. "Warm up: Some group photos!"

We walked to the white place, and the three show me how to pose. It wasn't as hard as I believed, but it was difficult for me that my poses and my smiles looked natural. Yeah, he always shouted 'Natural!'. We made a few photos, and I admitted that I had fun. We laughed, and joked. The horrible things were only that damn smirk in Snow's face and the enormous number of clothes.

I was surprised, because with every cloth change, we got a different lip-gloss color and a new eye shadow. After about an hour we made a break. Serah, Vanille, Fang and I sat in the make-up room and drank water with ice cubes. Snow looked at some photos on his laptop in the studio, so we were undisturbed.

"I like Snow. Hopefully we'll have more shoots with him." Serah said, and I saw a barely visible red tone on her cheeks.

Vanille giggled. "Oh! Both of the Farron sisters are falling in love, how cute!"

"No!" Serah and I shouted at the same time, we looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Well, Lightning maybe not. But Noctis put an eye on you, I bet on it!" Vanille said, Serah and I crossed our hands and sighed. _Sisters. We can't deny it._

"I'm not falling in love, I just said, that he's nice!" Serah defend herself.

"And Noctis isn't that guy, who-" A familiar voice interrupted me.

"Who?" I hid my face with my palms. It was Noctis' smooth voice. "Nothing!" I added quickly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… Where's Snow? I must talk with him" he said with an amused tone.

"He's in the room" Vanille chuckled and pointed to the door. He nodded walked through it and didn't close the door behind him.

But before the two men began to speak, Vanille and Serah laughed out loud, and they both looked baffled at us. But they shook their head, and the blonde showed Noctis something on his laptop. The photos I guessed.

"How old are you?!" I uttered.

"C'mon, it's obviously!" Vanille whispered. I glanced out of the window and gasped.

"I'll prove it to you!" she said, because I didn't answer. I looked curious at her, still with my crossed hands and crossed legs.

"Just flirt with Snow! And when Noctis doesn't react at all, you're right. But if he's jealous…" She didn't continue, instead she chuckled quietly.

"What the hell? Snow?!" I said, a little bit too loud. I watched at the men, but fortunately they didn't hear me.

"Yeah! Why not?" Serah said. "And if he flirts with you too, it's also the proof for me, if he's worth or not!" _What have I done to deserve this? _

I put my fingers on a temp, and thought about it. But then Fang made it even more interesting.

"What if you really bet about it?" She smirked.  
"When I win, you won't mention one more thing about him!" I grinned at them, because I knew that I would win.

"But if we win…" Serah whispered, and pointed at Vanille and her "You have to ask him out!"  
I shook my head. "Never!"

"Coward!" Vanille shouted and fluttered with her hands like a chicken.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just to show you the truth!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

I sat there, and I was still thinking, how I should flirt with Snow. It was a long time since I really flirted with somebody, and to make matters worse, Snow was just an idiot. He was definitely not my type. Big, blonde, that smirk he made the whole time. _Ugh..._ Quite the opposite of Noctis. _No, Light! Stop thinking that way!_

Suddenly I saw Snow's light blue eyes only a few inches in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head. I cleared my throat.  
"What the-" I wanted to say, while I leaned completely back in my chair, he was definitely too near.  
"Hey, did you doze off?" He laughed. "No time, Sleeping Beauty. We should make some photos. Noctis wants to see you in action." He added quietly and scratched the back of his head. _What he stays and watches me?!_  
I felt the gaze of Serah, who was sitting right behind Snow, and I looked at her. She smirked and her lips formed the words 'Go ahead' without a voice. I couldn't help but smile, before I noticed Noctis leaning on the door, and he gave us an impatient gaze. _Okay_. _Now or never._ I gave Snow on of my most charming smiles, and leaned a little bit forwards to him.

"Don't you know how to wake up the Sleeping Beauty?" My voice was soft and a little bit teasing, but still loud enough, so our manager was able to hear it. I stood up, and Snow made a few steps backwards. He didn't answer, but he had a grin on his lips. I chuckled and walked towards the door, where Noctis was waiting. I passed him, and gave him a little smile, before the both man followed me in the other room.

I walked to the white corner and waited for Snow's instructions. _  
_"Lightning?" I heard Snow's amused voice "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Let's start!" I smiled and tried to forget the fact that Noctis was standing right beside Snow. I didn't know why I was so nervous because of him, but I tried to hide that feeling. I started to pose and with every photo he took, it was easier for me. I started to enjoy it, because it was again a lot of fun.

"Great, Lightning! That's what I meant with 'natural'!" Snow said, while I looked at him with my flirty gaze.

Every now and then I looked at Noctis, but he didn't show any emotion. He just watched me. I had to grin, because I knew I won the bet. Suddenly he raised an eyebrow. _Crap, I should look in the camera. _I realized that I looked at him for a quite long time, but then I shook my head, and wanted to start posing again, but his words interrupted me.

"Well, I have seen enough." He spoke.  
"Uh… Okay." I said, but he already left the room. _What the hell?_  
Snow looked as confused as I did, but then he shrugged. "Damn. Weirdo." Snow muttered quietly. "Now, where were we?" He said.

"Ah… I think we've got enough photos of your outfit." He laughed and we walked to the other room. I sat down in the chair, and looked around. Noctis was gone. I shook my head. Then I looked at the clothes rack, and noticed, that I was finished. There were no clothes left.

* * *

"And?" Suddenly I heard Vanille's giggle behind me and I turned.  
"What?" I asked her. I knew what she wanted to know, but I loved to tease her.  
"Light!" She whined.  
"Well, nothing happened, like I said" I explained, while I rose and picked up my own clothes.  
"Uh-huh. That's why he left immediately…" She said and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Probably he was busy. He just wanted to know, if I did a good job. And that's it." I stated.  
"Dammit Light! Don't lie to me!" She answered, and her voice was really loud.  
"Calm down!" I shook my head. "He really didn't say anything the whole time! I tried to flirt with Snow, but he didn't react at all! He was just emotionless."  
"And why should I believe you? The door was closed, and you've got no proof!" she said with a grin. "I bet he's jealous. Otherwise he wouldn't have left so quickly. "

I didn't answer anything. I just sighed, and waited until the others were finished as well. Finally all of the clothes were processed, and Fang called Ignis, so he could pick us up. We stood in front of the house, and Vanille told Serah what I said to her before. I shook my head, because Serah didn't believe me just like Vanille. But then my sister started to talk about Snow, and she asked him out. Of course he said yes, and she was totally excited to meet him.

"Snow?! Seriously?" I said and the both looked at me in disbelieve. "Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt your important girl talk." I added and Fang smirked amused. But the redhead and my sister ignored me, and then they talked about my bad taste for men. _Please! Have mercy! _

* * *

Finally the black car came and it stopped in front of us.  
"Good evening, ladies." Ignis said and smiled friendly. We got in, and everybody of us let out a sigh at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled.  
"Was it really so exhausting?" Ignis laughed while we drove back to the agency.  
"Yeah… The heat and the winter clothes don't match well." Fang explained. As answer Ignis pressed some buttons, and after a few seconds it cooled down in the car.  
"Better?" He grinned, before his gaze turned seriously. "Lightning? Noctis wants to speak with you, when you're back."

I felt nervous. Serah chuckled. "I guess you overdid it again, sis."  
"Uh… Did he mention why?" I asked Ignis and ignored Serah.  
"No." He uttered, but I he raised curiously an eyebrow. "Did you anything wrong?" he added.  
"Not that I know of" Again I felt that awkward feeling in my stomach. I was nervous, because I really didn't know what I did wrong. It was just strange, because he really left rapid.

* * *

Vanille, Serah, Fang and Ignis said goodbye and wished me good luck with Noctis. Then they left me, so I walked alone to the skyscraper. It was already evening and the sun started to set. I saw how the city glowed in a warm orange light, before I entered the dark building and headed to Noctis' office. There didn't see any people inside, and I wondered why he was still here. I took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" I heard his voice through the door.  
"Lightning." I answered unsurely.  
"Come in."

I slowly walked in the room, and closed the door behind me. He pointed on the chair in front of his desk like the first time I was in his office and typed something, before he closed his notebook.

"How'd it go?" He asked, and I was a little bit confused. I expected a different reaction. I thought he would be mad because I flirted with the photographer, or something like that.  
"Pretty good, I guess."  
"Nice to hear." He said after a short while. I tried not to look into his eyes. I knew I couldn't stop, because I got lost in them easily. I just looked out of the window.  
"You know, it's really impolite when you're talking with somebody, and don't look at him." He added, and slowly I turned my head to him.  
"I'm sorry." I muttered, and blushed. _What's wrong with me? I'm acting like an idiot._

"And it's also impolite to flirt while you're working." He said, his voice sounded annoyed and harsh at the same time, and his gaze was disgusted. _I knew it was because of Snow._I sighed.  
''I'm really sorry for that-" I wanted to apologize, but he interrupted me.  
"Is that all you can say?" He rolled his eyes. "I do not tolerate such things. Is this really worth your new job?" He said upset.

I cleared my throat, but he continued.  
"I'll tell you this only once. Don't do this again, or you'll have to look for a new job!"  
I widened my eyes, and nodded. _God! I just gave him a few looks. It's not so like _I _asked Snow for a date. _Serah came up to my mind.

Suddenly he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I… I'm rude again." He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me. "I didn't make up these rules. But if my father finds out, we're both in a mess." He added and then I was totally confused. _Both?  
_"Please, just don't do this again. It's not like you're-"  
"No, I'm really sorry! It wasn't meant like that. I just wanted to... I don't want to flirt with... I just…" I palmed my face. _What the hell? That Caelum guy is thinking I flirted with _him_!_

"Yes?" He said, and raised an eyebrow. "Lightning. You don't have to be sorry. Stop trying to make up an excuse."  
I put my hands on my temples. _How should I explain it to him?! I can't tell him the truth. He would think we're a bunch of idiots. _

I sighed in disbelieve and shook my head. "I'm really sorry, but it really wasn't meant like that." I muttered.  
"Let's forget about it." His voice was now much softer than before. I looked at him, and his lips formed a small smile. "Have a nice evening Lightning. You can go now." He opened his laptop again, and yawned while I nodded and stood up.

I walked to the door, and opened it, but I stopped and looked over my shoulder back to him.  
"You're still working at this time?" I asked, and he gave me a surprised gaze.  
"Well, I have to finish a lot of things." he answered after a short while.  
"But even a manager should make a break every now and then."  
"I guess I'm old enough to decide this myself"

"Okay, then… Good night." I said, and walked through the door. Before I closed it again, I glanced a last time at him, and I noticed a grin on his face. _Damn you Serah. Damn you Vanille!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lightning's POV**

I sat on the couch in front of the TV with a bowl full of popcorn and zapped from one channel to another. Like the most time, there was nothing interesting to watch. I didn't want to sleep already, but slowly I dozed off.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing and started up from my sleep. I quickly jumped up, just to feel the scattered popcorn under my feet. "Crap!" I swore, glad that nobody heard me, and ran to my handbag. Of course it took me forever to find it there. Just in time I answered it.

**Serah's POV**

"Yeah?" I heard the sleepy voice of my Sister

"Sis?" I asked afraid that I woke her up.

"What do you want, Serah?" she sounded very annoyed, but I had to tell her.

"Sorry, Light! Did you sleep already?"

"Why did you call?" _Well, I guess that's a 'yes'_.

"I- I… just wanted to know what Noctis said to you. Don't get me wrong, but I can't stop thinking about it." I lied, I wasn't sure if she would understand what happened.

"Nothing to worry about." She answered, and I could swear, that I heard a smile in her voice.

"But that's not really the reason why you called in the middle of the night?" she added quickly.

I hesitated, but finally I decided to tell her.  
"No, you are right. You know Snow? The photographer? After I came home he was already waiting for me." I said. _Of course she know him, we just met him a few hours ago._

"You're kidding. You just met him today for the first time." She said with disbelieve in her voice.

"I know! But he's really nice and handsome and very obliging –" I started to rave about him.

"Serah! Stop it!" she almost yelled "Just tell me what happened!"

**_ 4 Hours before_**

Vanille and I walked home from the agency. I wondered why Noctis wanted to see Lightning again. I wasn't sure if Lightning's flirt with Snow was really a good idea, maybe he was angry about it, because she did it in her working time.

But before I could think too much about it, I noticed an unfamiliar car in front of our house. I came closer and noticed that nobody was in the car. I tried to go around it to see the owner of it, but suddenly somebody jumped out of the bush, which was in front of our house.

I let out a shriek of fear, but at the same time I recognized that Snow was the person.

"Sorry! Did I frighten you?" He said innocently. I blushed. I was really surprised to see him and I was embarrassed because of my reaction. Vanille just giggled like always then she looked at Snow with a smirk and gave him a knowing glance. She left us and walked into the house.

"Uh… No, of course not!" I denied it. "And why are you here?"

He chuckled. "You'll see!"  
Then he took something like a scarf out of his pocket and smiled at me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him while I looked at it. Snow came closer to me and suddenly he blindfolded me. "Snow?" I asked. I was a little bit nervous.

"Everything's fine! Don't cheat! It's a surprise!"

"I don't know… " I said unsurely.

"You will miss a lot of fun, when you stay at home!"

"Okay, then let's go…?" I thought about it, but I decided, that I could trust him. "And where are we going?"

"I won't say anything! But I bet you're gonna like it!" He could hear a smile in his voice and he leaded me into his car. I took place on the passenger seat. _Oh my god! What am I doing? He's a stranger!_

"Snow? What exactly is the meaning of this?" I asked him, while he started the engine.  
"I thought our first date should be something special." He answered.  
"I know I asked you today for a date, but…" I stuttered. He didn't say anything like he was waiting for me to continue.  
"But I didn't expect that you would come today. And to be honest… Uh… This is pretty weird, you know?!" I chuckled doubtful.  
"Sorry. I just thought that every woman likes surprises. But I can drive you back home!" He said and his voice wasn't as cheerful as before. I felt guilty, because he really tried to make something _different_.

"No! I'm curious about where we are driving to." _Hopefully I won't regret this. Not even Vanille knows where I am!_

Finally we stopped. I heard a lot of people talking and walking. Suddenly I felt his hands on the back of my head, and in the same moment he unraveled the knot and I could see where we were. We parked in front of an old cinema. I remembered the article I read a few days ago in the newspaper. The old cinema, which was closed in the 70s, opened again, but only one evening.

"And?" Snow said with a smirk in his voice. Probably because I stared at the cinema entrance and smiled.  
"It's unbelievable! I feel like we made a journey through time." The cinema was restored in its former glory.

He grinned. "There are two movies to choose. Romantic Comedy or horror. I guess we take the-"

"Horror, you're right!" I interrupted him. "I love such films!" I said and he raised surprised an eyebrow.

"You're sure?" He gulped and forced a smile, but I ordered the tickets already.

I giggled while we walked out of the cinema. "It was just great! Thank you so much Snow." He didn't respond anything, and soon I noticed his pale face and beads of sweat on his forehead.  
"Are you alright?" I asked him.  
He shook his head. "Of course. I just feel a little bit nauseated."  
I laughed. "Maybe the comedy would have been better!" We walked towards the car, but he stopped in front of it, and pressed one hand on his stomach.

"I think you shouldn't drive now! Maybe a walk through the park will help?" Again I felt guilty. He felt sick just because I wanted to see this dumb movie. He nodded.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault!" I said while I linked arms with him.  
"No. I'm already feeling better." He said with a small smile. "But the park is creepy at night." He added and shuddered.

I chuckled. "I think the night is wonderful. The stars and the city lights…" I gazed lost in thoughts in the sky. I couldn't see many stars, but the night was amazing, tough.  
He grinned and slowly put his arm around my waist. I could feel his eyes on me and my lips turned to an invisible smile.

"Thank you for the nice evening." He whispered softly. I looked at him.

"It was my pleasure, Snow." I felt this special tingle in my stomach. I couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" He sounded confused. _Damn! I ruined the atmosphere! _

"I'm sorry, but it's really cliché, don't you think so?" I chuckled.

**_xoxox_**

"What. The. Hell?" My sister made a long stop after each word. "You're calling me at this time, just to tell me this corny crap?"

"Claire!" I whined. "I'm serious. I just wanted to speak with you about this. I really _like_ Snow."

"To begin with – Don't call me Claire! Secondly – I hate to repeat myself - You just met him today for the very first time! So don't speak like that." _I know it was a bad idea to tell her this._ I wasn't able to give her an answer; I just stammered something.

"Serah! Cut the shit and come to the point!" She was tired and I woke her up, so I could understand why she was so upset.

"Well. We decided to walk back to his car. He acted like a gentleman! He opened my door and-"

"Let me guess. It was so romantic and he kissed you? Ugh" She uttered and I could imagine how she shivered.  
"Let me finish." I took a deep breath and I could her sigh through the phone. "But… Not exactly." I added hesitant.  
"What does that mean?" She said after a while.

"He parked in front of my house and then he leaded me to the door-"  
"Let me search my survival knife and I will show that bastard-" I touched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and my index finger and closed my eyes.  
"Damn it, Lightning! You interrupted me again!" I shook my head. I was tired too, and it wasn't my nature to get upset so quick. She didn't say anything neither me.

"Sorry" I mumbled and broke the silence. I hated these moments between us, and I knew her. In that point she was like me.  
"No, I'm sorry. I just… I mean Snow… Did he really kiss you?" I could hear her footsteps. She was walking up and down, like she always did when she was thinking about something.  
"Yeah. I just wanted to give him a good-night kiss on his cheek, but then he turned his face unfortunately, and our lips met and-"

**Lightning's POV**

"Uh! Too much information. You know me, I'm not a person for details." I uttered and I could hear her giggle.  
"And what do you think about it?" She asked me after a short while.  
"To be honest. I…" _I don't like this oaf, and you deserve someone better than him!_ "I'm happy for you." I lied. She was no longer the little, innocent girl. _Gosh… I'm acting and thinking like a mother._

"Really?" She said with her surprised and high voice.

"Yeah, of course." I answered and shook my head. _Liar! Liar! _My inner voice yelled.  
"But I'd like to sleep a while now. I'm really tired." I faked a yawn to lend credence to my words.

"Okay. And thanks for listening, Sis. Good Night" She said, and her voice sounded relieved.  
"Sure thing. That's what family is for, right?" I answered. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." I chuckled. I always said it to her, when she was little, and placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Seriously?!" She sighed. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I mumbled, but she hung up already. I put the phone back in my handbag and walked to the couch. I didn't care about the popcorn. I _was_ tired – before Serah called me.

"Why Snow?" I shook my head and turned on the TV. After a while I finally dozed off.

I woke up in the morning. It seemed like a few minutes, since I fell asleep.

But this time I wasn't late because of my clothes. I was late, because I forgot to set the alarm-clock. While I drove to the agency I felt a stiff neck, and it hurt. I regret that I didn't sleep in my bed, after the call.  
I hurried into the building, and noticed the elevator, which was still open, but the doors closed slowly. I ran to it, and was glad that I didn't listen to anybody - I wore black chucks. With the high heels I wouldn't have reached the elevator exactly in time. I was able to stop it, walked in and leaned on the mirrored wall. My eyes were closed while I caught air. But when I opened them my face turned red and my heart skipped a beat, because of the shock. I widened my eyes, and cleared my throat.

"Morning?" Noctis said slowly and his look was full of confusion. Of course his style was perfect as always.

"Uh… Good morning!" I blurted, and combed my hair with my fingers. I took a look in the wall in front of me and sighed.  
"I'm so sorry for being late on my second day!" I said put my palm on my face.  
"Uh…Did you sleep?" He suddenly asked. Again it wasn't the reaction I expected.  
"Of course…?" I felt the urge to yawn. _Crap! Not yet. Not yet. Don't think about it, it makes the think even worse._

"Oh, sorry. You just look like – No! I mean… Just get sure that it won't happen too often. Alright?" I didn't want to face him, but I remembered his words, so I forced myself to it.  
"Alright. Thanks." I also remembered his answer, when I said that he should take a few days off. I smirked and shook my head at the same time.

He gave me a curious glance.  
"I… I just thought that the correct answer would have been – I think I'm old enough to decide myself if I want to sleep or not." I sighed and blushed after my words. _Just shut up, Light._

He frowned, but then I noticed that he raised one corner of his mouth a little bit upwards. It made me somehow happy to see him smiling. It was a strange feeling, I couldn't describe it; it was like somebody was tickling you mentally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lightning's POV**

_Ding_.

The sound of the elevator broke the silence.  
I hurried to the meeting room. Serah, Vanille and Fang were already waiting there. Before they stopped, I heard them talking - of course just about Snow. _Ugh. _

They looked at me with a surprised gaze when they noticed me. I wondered why they were staring at me like some idiots.  
"Why the hell are you looking at me like this?" I asked, but instead of an answer they chuckled. I followed their gaze, and I realized that they looked at Noctis, who was standing right behind me. I sighed and we all took place.

Noctis cleared his throat before he began.  
"Well, I have to say that the commission today has been cancelled." Noctis said. l tilted my head a little bit_. So, what are we going to do then?_

"You can take the day off. There is nothing to do for you." Noctis added like an answer of my thoughts. "But you can prepare for the shooting tomorrow. Just one word: Lingerie." He gave me a brief look, and I noticed a barely visible smirk on his lips.  
I shook my head. _Just your imagination, Light. _Then I realized the real meaning behind his words. _They make photos of me… In lingerie?_

I wasn't able to protest, because our manager left the meeting room immediately without anything more to say. _But now I know, why he wasn't angry about my tardiness._ _There was nothing to do anyway_.

Serah, Vanille and Fang decided to spend the rest of the day in the city. They convinced me to come with them. Of course it was a bad idea – we strolled from one shop to another, and at the end of the day I was even more tired than the day before, where I was working.

Finally I arrived at home. It was already dark outside when I walked out of the car and grabbed my handbag from the passenger seat. Quickly I headed to the door, I searched for my key, but I couldn't find it. Slowly I got angry. I was so tired; my only wish was to go to bed. Then I remembered that I put that damn key in my jacket. "And I left this crappy jacket in the agency!" I hissed to myself and hit the door with my fist. I took a deep breath before I stepped right to my car, and drove back to the agency. _Great! The second time today. _

I was far too fast, but I didn't care about it, just as I didn't care about the no-parking zone in front of the skyscraper.

I walked into the building. I saw no people there anymore when I entered the elevator. I thought about where I left my jacket, and the only possibility was the meeting room. When I arrived in the 27th floor I headed towards the room and suddenly I noticed a quiet noise. I stopped and held my breath.  
It was rather dark in the whole building, but when my eyes became adjusted to the darkness, I looked around. I searched for the noise, so I walked through the floor. Slowly the sound was getting louder, and of course the sound was coming from Noctis' office. I saw the faint light, which shone through the gap between the floor and the door. Then I recognized the sound, it came from his keyboard.  
_The idiot is still working… _I shook my head and smiled slightly. Then I turned and walked to the meeting room.

**Noctis POV**

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, while I buried my face in my hands. _Damn it. Still so much to do…_

I shook my head and convinced myself to continue my work. It was pretty hard to concentrate, because of the lack of sleep I had. But even if I wanted to make a break for a few days, I wasn't able to. There was too much to do and barely time, so I had to work as long as possible each day. This evening was no exception.  
But suddenly I heard rather quiet female scream. I stopped typing and looked to the door. _Was this my imagination? _

I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. _Nobody is here except me_.  
I pretend I never heard anything, but just the thought of the scream made me shiver. I wasn't able to continue, so I decided to have a look. I closed the notebook, stood up and stepped to the door. I paused a moment before my hand turned slowly the doorknob. _Cut the crap, Noctis! _

Finally I opened the door and walked on the floor. The lamps in the room behind me lightened the darkness, but as expected there was nothing. I sighed, because of my stupidity. Just when I turned and walked back to my office, I noticed steps. No normal steps, these were as quiet as somebody tried to be silent.

Quickly I followed the noise. I wondered who it could be, but I confessed that it couldn't be one of the models, because I sent them home, and they wouldn't sneak here around.

Slowly I came to the meeting room. The steps hushed, but I was sure that they came from the room. The door was wide open, and through the big windows came enough light from the city, so I was able to notice the shade of a person in front of the table.

I had a strange feeling in my stomach, because it was really awkward that the person stood there in the darkness and looked out, into the city. It also seemed like he didn't hear me, because he didn't move, so I cleared my throat loudly, and stopped when I reached the doorframe. Suddenly the person mumbled something but I couldn't understand anything. The voice was familiar. _Lightning_.

"Lightning?! What are you-" I wanted to walk towards her, but somebody blocked my way. Another person was there, and wanted to hit me with his fist. I couldn't see much, but I was able to dodge it. I countered quickly and punched the figure in the face then I kicked him, so he fell on the floor. _Thieves!_  
As fast as I could I ran to Lightning, but when I came nearer, I recognized another man in front of her. He held her, but before I could do anything, the man yelled and swore. Then he pushed Lightning away. Only then I realized that her feed and her hands were enthralled. Because of that she couldn't manage her balance. She fell down. I wasn't able to help her so quickly so her head bumped on the edge of the table. She didn't move.

_No, no, no!_ My heart skipped a beat and I got nervous. But suddenly I noticed that the man fled. I looked around; the other one was still lying on the floor.

I knew, I had to call the police, but Lightning was more important in the moment. I kneeled besides her and loosened the fetters. I put her head on my lap, so I could search for the wound, and at the same moment she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Lightning?" I said quickly, I was so glad that she was alright.

"Huh?" she mumbled before her voice became loud. "Noctis?" She wanted to sat up, but she probably felt dizzy, because her hand drifted to her forehead, and she fell back into my lap.  
"Don't move." It was more an order than an advice. I gently lifted her up, and carried her into my office.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to protest, but she was too weak in the moment.

"Would you rather rest on the floor?" I said with a little smirk, because I was sure that she wasn't hurt much when she was able to act like that.

She just hummed, but when I laid her on the leather couch she finally closed her eyes and began to speak. "Where are these assholes?"  
"Don't worry about that." I answered with a quiet voice, and switched on the light on the little table besides the sofa. "One of them is lying knocked out in the meeting room, and the other man fled."

"Damn it." She slightly shook her head, but then she cleared her throat. "And it's just my fault that the idiot could run away. I'm sorry." I didn't trust my ears.

"Did you really apologize for that?" I said and widened my eyes. "This is not your fault. Not at all!"

I noticed a little smile on her face when she sighed. Then she moved her head, so she was able to look out of the windows. Her smile grew.  
"So… may I take a look on your wound now?" I asked finally, but she didn't react.  
"No." She just said after a short pause. I ignored her answer and stroke her hair gently with my hand away. I was glad, because as expected the wound wasn't deep. "Hey!" She uttered and turned her head in the other direction.

"You have to deal with it. You're bleeding!" I noticed a little blush on her face.

"I'm fine." She crossed her arms in stubbornness.

"No, you're not." I put my other hand on her cheek to turn her head back to me. Her skin was flawless and so delicate under my palm. And her piercing and unique eyes; their color were a mixture of light-blue and green. I couldn't stop gazing at her, and after a while I wondered that she didn't protested either. We both just stared at each other for minutes, which seemed like hours. There was this odd need I got, when I finally took a look at her lips.

But suddenly I felt a warm liquid on my hand. _Crap, I almost forgot her wound!_ I shook my head and cleared my throat loudly, when I stood up. She widened her eyes in surprise and then her blush became still redder. She put her hand on the bleeding place on her forehead, and looked away in shame.

"Uh… I bring you a plaster and uh… disinfectant, okay?" I said a little bit confused about my own reaction.  
"Alright. Thanks." She mumbled quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Noctis' POV**

I walked straight to the bathroom, and tried to clear my mind. I couldn't stop thinking of her. I wasn't able to think about the thieves, but I knew it was false to act that way. The agency was the most important thing anyway. There was no time for women, and even less when the said woman was working as a model in the agency.

_Why? Why her?_ _What is so fascinating about her?_ I hardly knew her, but I had the urge to spend time with her. But models were taboo.  
"Damn it" I swore and washed my face with ice cold water to calm down. Then I looked at the mirror in front of me. I saw a tired man, who looked rather peaked and the dark circles under his eyes didn't make the look better.

_Is this really me?  
_I shook my head. _Did I really overdo it this much?_

_Yeah, the agency is the most important thing.  
_"At least for dad." I hummed and let out a deep sigh before I grabbed a plaster, the disinfectant and a wet towel, so she could wipe the blood away. I slowly headed back to the office. She was still lying on the couch, and her eyes were closed peacefully. I had to smile at her sight, because I noticed her calm breath. She was fallen asleep.

I tried to be as quiet as possible while I walked towards her. I didn't want to wake her up, but her bangs stuck on the meanwhile dried blood. I put her hair gently away and took the towel. I dappled her skin carefully clean. Again I was glad, because the wound wasn't as deep as it seemed at the first sight, but I wanted to get sure and took the disinfectant. I immersed a cotton bud in the liquid and dabbed it on the wound. She flinched, but her peaceful mien came back quickly.

At least I applied the plaster on her forehead, and covered it again with her bangs; it was barely visible behind her pink hair. It was somehow odd to touch her face, but in a nice way. I couldn't stop my hand, which reached for her cheek. I stroke her pale skin gingerly with my thumb, before I shook my head. It wasn't just that it felt wrong, it _was_ wrong.

But her lips looked so inviting; I sighed when I took my hand away. _They're my own little forbidden temptation, huh? _I stood up and looked at her a few seconds longer, before I walked out of the room. _But I have to overcome with it._

Then I remembered that I had to call the police, but at first I had to take a look after the burglar in the meeting room. I was baffled about myself. My mind was so busy with Lightning, so I totally forgot about him. And I regret it immediately; I entered the meeting room and switched on the lights. But he wasn't lying on the floor. I took a look around, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Fucking Shit!" I clenched my fist, and closed my eyes. I just wanted to hit something, to vent my anger. I swallowed and tried to gulp the rage away.

xoxox

**Lightning's POV**

I felt a pressure in my head. _What the hell? _

I knew that I didn't drunk in the evening, but I felt a slight migraine, like I had a hangover. I tried to bury my face in my pillow. But I felt something different than the softness of it. I quickly sat up, when I realized it. I was neither in my bed, nor in my house. I was still in the agency. I sighed when I remembered that damn thieves.

I took a look around and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I noticed a plaster on my forehead. _But it wasn't there when I fell asleep… Noctis?_

I wanted to stand up, but then I felt a blanket above me. I had to smile a little bit. _Noctis!_

I hummed amused, before I noticed a quiet ticking noise. I followed the sound. It came from the clock on the wall. It was almost 6 a.m., so I finally stood up. It wasn't cold, but I had the urge to wrap the blanket around me. I didn't know, if Noctis was still in the agency because of the incident, so I decided to have a look for him. I walked towards the door, and stopped a moment, because I breathed a gentle scent on the blanket. I shook my head, and stepped out on the floor.

There he stood and looked out into the city. It was even daybreak, and some of the orange lights of the sun reflected on the windows of the skyscrapers all around this building. It was an indescribable view.

I wondered, because it seemed like he didn't noticed me, so a walked in his direction. "Thanks." I mumbled, my voice was a little bit scratchy. He didn't respond anything. "Noctis?" I said a little bit louder. Then he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, I guessed.

"Oh. So- Sorry, Lightning. I was just thinking." he sighed. "And to be honest. I'm really tired." he added. I smirked.  
"Huh?" He asked and tilted his head a little bit.  
"Nothing. Uh… You just admitted that you're tired." I answered. He smiled - his typical barely visible smile - before he let out a deep breath and looked out of the window. "What's about that dumbass, you knocked out in the meeting room?" I demanded after a little while. The silence was rather uncomfortable for me.  
"He fled." he uttered briefly, but he stared in into the distance, instead of looking at me.

"Crap." I muttered. "Did you already call the police?" I asked.

"No. And I won't." He answered after a short pause. Then he sighed and turned his head to me. Our eyes met, and again they were locked. _Wait. What? _

"And you won't tell this anybody neither… We just pretend like nothing happened, okay?" He said, and I was totally confused.

"But-"

"You won't tell anybody!" His voice was annoyed. I widened my eyes a little bit in surprise. He was so nice in the evening but now he was like always. "Fine. I- I promise." I answered and quickly looked away. I knew it was strange and stupid; but it hurts a little bit, when he was so rude.

"I should go now, to take a shower and change clothes." I took the blanket and handed it to him. He slowly reached out for it and nodded. Accidently our hands met. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but such a normal touch made my heart skip a beat. He looked surprised as well, but none of us put his hand away. We just looked at each other, the sun raised up a little bit, and the orange lights illuminated his face. His dark blue eyes burned in the light, and it seemed like they were coming nearer. _Bump_. And nearer. _Bump_.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and opened. We startled up and we both turned our heads to the person who came into our direction.

"Noct! Here you are!" A man with a rather loud voice shouted amused. He walked towards us, and slapped Noctis on the shoulder before he gazed at me. "What the fuck. Why didn't you say anything, Noct? Hot chick!" He said, raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.  
"Excuse me?!" I answered in disbelieve.  
"Sorry! I'm Prompto! One of Noct's best friends." He said. He just took my hand and shook it. "Right?" He added and looked at Noctis. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a little blush on his face, when he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, sort of." My manager just uttered, and looked out of the window.  
"What?!" The guy named Prompto yelled. "Aren't you happy to see me after this long year?"  
"…sure, it's just-" Noctis gestured with his hand while he tried to find the right words.

"Just kidding, buddy. I understand, why you're so upset!" The blonde man grinned at me, before he gave Noctis a playful punch on his arm.

"Lightning, you wanted to drive home, right?" Noctis said shyly.

"Actually… I'm on my way already." I answered and quickly stepped between the both men to the elevator.  
I pressed the right button, and took a last look at them. Prompto waved like an idiot, I just hummed rather amused and touched my forehead with my hand, like I'd salute.

_This is his best friend? Seriously? He's just.. hyper._ I shook my head and leaned against the wall. Then I thought about the moment, before that dumbass rushed in. I touched my lips with my index finger.

"Idiot" I hummed, a little bit angry, because he destroyed my chance.

What was I thinking? _My chance? _

He's my manager. And he told me that he didn't want a romantic relationship with any of the models. _Stop thinking about that!_ I wasn't able to admit the fact that I slowly fell for my boss, but I couldn't deny it either.

_The hit on your head made it even worse, eh? _

Only then I realized that the elevator had already stopped. I walked to my car, and noticed a man standing there. _Crap!_ _Damn Policeman!_

"Morning officer! I'm here! No need for the ticket!" I chuckled affectedly, like Serah would do. And she _never_ got a ticket when she talked with the policemen.

He shook his head and handed me the piece of paper, before he continued his duty. "Dick" I muttered and took seat in my car.

Back at home I enjoyed my shower. But then I remembered. Later that day I would have my second shooting. I shivered. _Lingerie._

**Noctis POV**

"Hot stuff, Noct, hot stuff!" Prompto grinned and looked at the closed door of the elevator. "You changed in this year, huh? Before I left you kept saying that women are just a distraction from your oh so important work". He added with a smirk.

"Don't talk about her like she's a slut! And I didn't change at all. She's just the new model." I answered, and thought about it.

Prompto chuckled. "Oh… Sorry, dude! I won't talk about her in that way again. And of course, she's just the new model." He crossed his arms and nodded. "Uh-huh… That's why you both stood there like some-"

"Prompto! Just forget about it." I cleared my throat and smiled at him. "I can't believe that I haven't seen you a whole year." I changed the subject, and actually I was really surprised to see him. "So uh.. What's up?"

He sighed amused. He knew me too well, but he stopped talking about Lightning, and I was damn glad about it.

"_What's up?_ That's all you can say to your best friend?" He grinned and slapped once again my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Noct!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Noctis' POV**

"Uh... Thanks." I mumbled. I was surprised, because I almost forgot about my own birthday, and I realized how quickly the time passed by. "But please don't tell it anybody. I don't want that everybody is congratulating me, okay?" I added.

"Of course. I didn't mean to do this anyways." Prompto answered, but I wasn't sure, if I should believe what he said.

"Well, Noct. Uhmm... Did you ever know that I always wanted to know more about the agency?" Prompto said suddenly.

"What are you up to?" I answered and headed to my office. It was untypical for Prompto that he was interested in the agency. But more I wondered why he was interested in it just now.

"Nothing!" He blurred, and I raised an eyebrow as he followed me. "I… I just wondered if I could see a shooting! Pretty please?" He uttered.

"What the hell?" I shook my head. "Why should you want to see something like that?" Okay, this question was needless. It was Prompto, who asked this, and I knew _why_. _Women_.

"Uhm… Well, maybe Ignis told me that the girls have a shooting today in… Lingerie?" He said, and smirked.

"Wait. When have you met Ignis?" I demanded and stopped abruptly.

"He picked me up from the airport. We talked a little bit and he mentioned it."

I nodded and walked on. "Uh-huh… And you think they let you watch?" I said after I took seat in my chair.

"I know, they won't" He grinned cunning. "But you're the manager, right? Your work includes looking for them from time to time, eh?"

"Prompto! I can't-"

"What? You can't have fun?" He interrupted me. I thought about it. I took a deep breath and shook my head. _They won't be happy about this._

"I hate you so much, Prompto" I finally said surrendered.

"Good boy!" He muttered and sat down on the couch, were Lightning was lying a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

_It was just an hour ago, when I left the agency, and now I'm here again. _

I sighed, when I walked out of the dark subterranean garage, and headed straight to the entry. Suddenly I heard somebody shouting my name. I took a look around, and noticed Fang who was stepping towards me. I stopped and waited for her, and when she reached me, she smirked.

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head a little bit. "What?"

"Wakeful night?" We both walked to the building.

"What makes you think that?" I said and hoped that she wouldn't notice anything.

"Well, you look a little bit sleepy." I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my strands. Then she stopped. I turned and gave her a confused gaze.

"And what now?" Suddenly she came closer with her face and looked at my forehead.

She grinned. "Did you practice with your heels, or what?" She mumbled as she tapped on my plaster.  
"Hey! That hurt!" I yelled and stepped backwards.  
"Tch. Little crybaby." Fang chuckled and walked on. "Now…?"

"Yes. I bumped on the edge of the table." I shivered a little bit, because I remembered the thieves. And Noctis' voice was still in my head. I promised not to tell anything to anybody.  
"And yeah, I tried to walk with those damn high heels." I added quickly and the black haired woman burst out laughing.

"Don't you dare laughing!" I gave her a rather amused glance. I was glad that she bought it.  
While the elevator carried us up to the 27th floor, Fang calmed down.

The door opened once again with a loud ding, and suddenly my heart beat faster than it should. I was nervous because of our manager. The moment we almost shared in the morning. It was indescribable. And I wasn't sure if I would be able to act like nothing happened. _Well… Actually there was nothing between us. _

_And it's good this way, isn't it?_

I wasn't sure about the whole thing. I knew it was wrong. He wasn't allowed to do… such things.. with models. But I couldn't deny it. I wished this kiss would have occurred.

Suddenly I felt a slight pain on my upper arm. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Light! Stop daydreaming!" I heard Fang's voice.

"But why do you have to punch my all the time?" I hummed and rubbed my arm.

"Because you-" She wanted to continue, but then Noctis passed our way. He frowned when he looked at me, but then his eyes wandered to Fang. "Morning" He hummed and left the floor.

"What was _that_?" Fang said with a hint of disbelieve in her voice.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"Didn't you noticed how he looked at you? Totally pissed off!" She said, and widened her eyes. Of course I noticed it. And it was no good feeling.

"To be honest, I don't know what you mean." I lied. Fang raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Vanille and Serah joined us.

"We talk about it later!" She hissed quietly. I gave Fang a glance, before I forced a smile and greeted my sister and the redhead.

* * *

We had some small talk in the meeting room, before Noctis walked in. He stood in the doorway as he put his eyes on me. But he quickly looked away. _Ass._

"Well… You know the task today. Ignis is waiting as always." He just uttered, before he rolled his eyes and left us. _Is he angry with me, or what?_

"Bad-tempered, huh?" Vanille whispered.

My little sister stared still at the place where he stood and nodded slightly. "I guess."

"It shouldn't concern you." I gave them a cold gaze and wanted to leave the room, but suddenly I bumped into a person. I almost fell down, but the person was able to grasp my wrist. It was a familiar situation. But this time I felt also a hand on my waist. I felt how my cheeks reddened, and waited a moment, before I looked into his face.

_Prompto?! _I widened my eyes.

"Oh sorry, did you expect someone else?" He said and smirked, while he put his index finger underneath my chin.

I pushed him away, and shook my head. "How dare you?!"

He laughed. "That was just a joke! Why should I-" I widened my eyes and gave him a warning look. I pointed with my head slightly to the girls. They were still in the room behind me, but staring at us. He immediately shut his mouth, when he understood what I meant.

His grin got even brighter. _Woe!_ _What would happen, if they would know that I was here with Noctis in the morning?_

Suddenly he turned his head left and right, like he was searching for someone, before he came a few steps nearer to me. "I warn you!" I uttered, but he began to speak.

"Shut up, silly. I just want to tell you a little secret." He chuckled and beckoned the others over. He waited until the girls were standing beside us, all of them had a curious expression in their faces.

"Listen." Again he looked, if somebody was within earshot. "Today is Noctis' birthday and-"

"Really?! We have to wish him-" Vanille said rather loud, but Prompto quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh! He doesn't want that somebody knows about it." Vanille nodded slightly, and Prompto took his hand away. "Well… Ignis and a few others from the agency will organize a little party for him today." Prompto said with a big grin on his face.

"So…?" I uttered, because I didn't get it. _Didn't he just said, that Noctis doesn't want that somebody knows about his birthday? _As answer Prompto gave me a glance.

"Well, we've got a special task!" He said and I noticed Serah and Vanille looking at him with enthusiasm. I knew that he saw it as well, because of his pleased smile. "We have to make sure, that he leaves the agency, and doesn't return here to early! At least it should be a _surprise_ party. That's why I convinced Noct to accompany you to the shooting today!"

_What. The. Fuck._ In my mind was just one word; _Lingerie_.  
_Noctis would see me wearing almost nothing!  
Shut up, Light! He is used to see such things.  
But I'm not used to present my body to everybody!_

"Relax, Light!" Prompto suddenly said with a gleeful voice and interrupted my mental monolog. Only then I realized that I was staring at him tensed. I was sure that Prompto knew more than he should. And I would have bet that he also knew what kind of shooting we had that day. _Screw you, Prompto!_ I shook my head and looked at the amused faces of my friends. My sister and the redhead with the pigtails giggled, and Fang smirked, like they could read my mind.

"Okay, then let's go! Ignis is waiting!" Serah said much louder now and the three girls walked to the elevator. I waited until they were far away enough, so they couldn't hear me. Prompto was still standing there, with crossed arms, leaning on a wall. I frowned at him, and hummed.

He looked at me, before he asked innocently. "What?"

"Why?" I answered briefly.

He raised an eyebrow "Why what?" I sighed and turned._ You know exactly what I mean! Why the shooting? Can't you go anywhere else with him?!_

"You know what?" I said over my shoulder. I stepped away from him. "You're a dumbass! I hardly know you, but I hate you already, Prompto." I said out loud.

He laughed. "Sounds so familiar!" He said with a smile in his voice. I had to grin because of his behavior and shook my head slightly, before I entered the elevator as well.

Serah gave me a curious look, before the door closed behind me. Fortunately she didn't say anything. I didn't want to lie to her, and if she would have asked me about Prompto I had to make something up.

Suddenly a question popped up in my mind.

_What was the reason for lying?! Why should I make a secret about the thieves? And why didn't he call the police in the night? _

Suddenly I felt somebody poking me. "Light?! Earth to Light!"

Just then I realized that the elevator reached the ground-floor and Fang and Vanille walked out already. I blinked and noticed Serah standing at my side. Again she poked me. She chuckled. "Claire!"

"Uhmm… Sorry, I was just thinking." I said while I shook my head. Her face became more serious but there was still a smile on her face.

We followed the other girls out, but Serah didn't take her eyes off of me.

"What's wrong?" She said, and her voice sounded a little bit worried.

"Nothing." I promised to her. "I'm just tired. But why should be anything wrong?" I grinned, and ruffled her hair gently.

_Ugh. I shouldn't think while other people are close by. It causes troubles._

"Hmm..." She uttered and put her index at her chin. "Well, I called you Claire, and you didn't say anything against...Light? I'm your sister. You can trust me. What's wrong?"

I chuckled. "And you can trust me also. Nothing."

"If you say so." She said rather amused, and opened the door of the car in front of us.

Only then I realized that there was standing a black limo. Of course not one of those stretched limousines, but still a damn limo.

_Right, the two men will come with us, today. _

* * *

As expected, Ignis greeted us nicely. We waited a little longer, in silence, before he looked to us over his shoulder and smiled mischievously. "Your turn, Ladies."

We all looked at him curiously, before he pointed to the entry of the agency. We all turned our heads to the pointed place and noticed Noctis and Prompto walking towards us. I sighed. I would have loved to hide somewhere.

It was bad to pose in lingerie in front of a camera, but it was even worse to do this when _he_ is watching you.

_Fuck it all. I can't change it, so let's take it over with! _I nodded to myself.

_Well, at least, you're not that bad looking, huh? You know what you've got to do!_ And then I wished that I could turn off that damn inner voice in my head, which was talking too often and too much crap.

* * *

**Noctis' POV**

The drive to the photographer was weird. I was in that limo and I caught myself peering at her. Prompto was just talking with the other girls, but she paid him no attention. Instead she sat there innocently and looked out of the window.

_If only Prompto would have come a few minutes later._

_Nah. I should be glad that he came._

I let out a deep breath.

_Yeah_. _Should_.

Finally we arrived at Snow's studio. I was so glad, to get out of the car. But then I remembered which photos would be taken today.

_Damn it! How should I NOT lose my self-control? _

"Hey." Snow said amused, while he walked into the shooting-room, where Prompto and I were already waiting.

Prompto and Snow bumped their fists, and introduced themselves. Snow laughed. "So you both can't wait for the interesting things today, huh?"

I hummed like it didn't matter to me. Prompto smirked, and pointed to the door. "Yep." He just uttered, before Vanille entered the room. "I'm the first, right?" She asked and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's start!" Snow said and took his camera.

"Lightning is the next one." Prompto said quietly after a while. I shrugged, but he kept on grinning.

"Whatever."

"Aww. C'mon Noct! I know you like her." He said and elbowed me, but his eyes followed Vanille in each pose.

"Really? Then you know more than me." I answered monotone.

"But isn't this the perfect birthday present?" I rolled my eyes and didn't answer anything.

Instead I walked to the wall behind us and leaned against it. Prompto then looked at me and shook his head. In the same moment Snow said that Vanille is finished. He raised his brow amused and his instant-smirk grew even more.

"Okay." Vanille nodded, and her reddish and today loose hair swung. "I'll send Lightning." She chuckled and left.

* * *

I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach, but tried to hide that in my face. Then the door opened. I swallowed and stared at the floor in front of me.

I heard the steps of her high heels, one after another. I couldn't deny that I wanted to look at her, but I wasn't sure if I should. Yeah, now and then I saw the models from the agency in such clothes. But it was a complete difference to see _her_ in… Lingerie.

But I shook my head slightly, and peered at her. First I saw her dark grey heels. My eyes wandered upwards. Long legs were the next I saw. Her skin was rather pale and it looked so smooth. _Idiot_.

I closed my eyes for a moment, when I reached her thighs. When I opened them again, all I noticed was dark grey lace. I suppressed a sigh, when my eyes reached her belly, which was slim and trained.

My glance moved just a little higher. First her waist - then chest-high.

Again I noticed grey cloth but on the bra were also delicate pink details; smallish roses. Their color fitted perfectly to her hair, which was well placed above her bare shoulder.

Then I dared to look at her face. All I could do was to admit how beautiful she really was.

As I reached her eyes, she suddenly gazed at me. _Crap_. _Did she notice how I looked at her? _

I wanted to look away. I wanted to pretend, like I did nothing. But somehow my eyes didn't want to. They stuck at her. Quickly she shook her head and continued with posing in front of the camera rather shyly. I noticed that her cheeks colored in a pale rosé.

I heard Prompto's suppressed laughter, as he looked at me.

"I knew it." he said quietly. I gave him a frowned gaze.

"Shut up." I said and looked away from him. I felt my hot blood wandering into my own face, and no matter what; I wouldn't give Prompto this satisfaction to see this. _Never_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lightning's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed, dressed in a strapless, dark green cocktail dress which shimmerd blue in the light. I looked at the alarm clock which stood on my nightstand. I let out a deep breath.

Ignis was so kind and drove us all home when the shooting was finished. He and some others of the agency organized the party for Noctis, and of course we were invited. Prompto said that we should refresh ourselves, before heading back to the office. Serah and Vanille promised that they would pick me up at 7 pm.

_20 minutes left. _

I hummed when I slipped into a pair of black pumps. _The way he looked at me today._  
I shook my head and stood up. I sighed once more, before I grabbed my handbag. I looked a last time in the mirror and frowned. _Ugh_… A little bit overdressed, for my taste. But Serah said I _have to _wear this dress today.

I heard a car horn outside and looked out of the window. Vanille's car stood in fron of my house, and so I walked outside and locked the door.

"You're beautiful, Light! He'll be stunned, when he sees you." Serah giggled and Vanille nodded in agreement, when I took seat.

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time - Stop talking such crap. I'm not interested in him, nor is he interested in me."

Finally we arrived at the agency._ It's the third time today._

I hummed displeased and shook my head. I didn't plan to stay long. _Just congratulate him then you can leave. _

I didn't know why, but I was angry with him. He… ignored me the whole day! He behaved worse than a child.

Then I caught myself. I was thinking of him again.

Why? Why couldn't I stop? It was not meant to be, and I knew that. He explained it to me. But I was far from accepting it.

I admitted it for the very first time. I had feelings for him. I wasn't sure what exactly those feelings were, but I wanted to know them. I wanted to know, if he kept feelings for me too. The way he looked at me in the morning. His eyes, they were so full of emotions. But I wasn't able to figure out, which one. Admiration? Affection?

I was so deepened in my thoughts; I didn't even notice that I was standing in a crowd. Serah, Vanille, Fang, the three girls left me. There were so many people, and I wasn't able to recognize just one face. I didn't like it. Not a bit.

I wasn't the one, who felt comfortable in the middle of a crowd. I searched for my friends, and walked through the room. But before I was able to find them, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped in surprise, again I felt more than uncomfortable. The feeling of a strangers hand on my bare shoulder didn't make anything better. I turned, and sighed in relief when I noticed Prompto standing behind me.

He looked rather amused with my reaction and as answer I frowned at him and crossed my hands.

"Hey" He simply said, and handed me a glass of champagne.

"Ts." I uttered, before I took a sip of it. "Propensity to exaggerate?" I said then, and looked around again.

I heard the smirk in his voice. "Perhaps." Just then I smelt his breath. Surprised by it, I noticed his face just inches in front of mine. Automatically I looked at the glass in his hand; Vodka.

"The party just started, and you're drunk, you dumbass." I said as I laid my hand on his chest and pushed him back.

He raised an eyebrow and emptied his glass. "What makes you think _that_?"

"Where's Noctis?" I said instead of an answer to his stupid question. I didn't want to spend my time with this bunch of drunken strangers any longer.

"Noctis. Noctis. Noctis. Everybody's talking 'bout Noctis." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's his birthday… What have you expected? So, do you know where he is?" He looked at me in a weird way, and because I got no answer within a minute, I sighed and wanted to leave. But before I could go, he grabbed my wrist and pushed me towards him. Suddenly he pressed his lips on mine.

I was so stunned, I wasn't even able to move; until I noticed Noctis standing just a right behind Prompto. Before I was able to push away, and explain everything to him, he headed away. At the same time I slapped Prompto's face as hard as I could. I was full of anger. I just wanted to tell him, what an ass he is, but the urge to run after Noctis was bigger.

Even if I had no chance with him; I didn't want to be something like a whore in his eyes. I had to make clear what happened. So I wiped my lips clean with the back of my hand, and looked for him.

It was more difficult than expected, because of the people, but I could see that he entered his office, and he closed the door behind him.

I followed him, but stopped in front of the door when. _Wait… Is he jealous?_

**Noctis POV**

I stood in my dark office, looking out of the big windows and my back to the door, but I wasn't really surprised, when I opened and I heard the loud music, before it closed again.

But when I heard those footsteps, I held my breath for a second. I expected Prompto's stomping and loud ones, but these were quietly and almost rhythmic. My heart pounded. _Lightning_.

I shut my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked my voice as cold as always.

"I… just want to explain what happened-" She answered and I could feel her presence right beside me.

"There's nothing you have to explain." I interrupted her. She kissed Prompto, and that was it. Then I opened my eyes again, just to look into the empty glass in my hand.

"It's very rude of you, to interrupt me." She sighed. "Please let me explain it. I don't want you to think so low of me. I-"

"What makes you belive that I'm thinking low of you?" I asked stunned, and for the first time since she entered my office, I looked at her. She widened her eyes in surprise, barely visible, but I noticed it though.

"I- don't know. It's just, that… Well… I just want to let you know… Uhmm… I didn't kiss Prompto." I raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"I mean, _he_ kissed _me_." She explained, and I couldn't help but smirk at this. She just came here to tell me that. Like I would care.

"I don't care if-" I wanted to say, but when I noticed how she lowered her head, I stopped. I just tared at her, and didn't know what else to do. Of course it bothered me, that he kissed her, but I wasn't supposed to say this.

Silence.

The pink haired woman didn't look at me; instead she looked out of the window, into the city. A small smile appeared on her delicate lips. I wasn't able to say anything, because I had to suppress the urge to taste them.

"The first time I entered your office, I thought the sight at night would be amazing. But it's more like that. The city lights brighten up the night, and it seems like they belong to each other. The light just can't live without the darkness. And the beauty of the darkness would be unseen without the light." She whispered then. I wondered if she knew what my name meant.

"Noctis…" Like an answer, my name left her lips, so quiet I almost failed to hear it. "Happy Birthday." With this she turned her head and faced me. Her eyes reflected the city lights.

"Light…" I just murmured. Then, my hand reached up, straight to her forehead and I stroke her hair gently away. I looked at the little cut, she removed the plaster.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, and the touch made a tingling sensation in my fingertips.

She slightly shook her head. Hesitant I stepped towards her and filled the space between us almost completely. I wasn't aware what I did, but my lips found their way to her little injury. They hardly touched her skin, but she gasped quietly and surprised. I knew her cheeks turned red. But it was too dark to see it myself.

_I…_

I planted two more kisses on her face, one on each of her cheeks. Her skin was hot, and that prove my guess with her blush. When I kissed the point of her nose, she closed her eyes, and her breath got a little bit faster.

_I shouldn't…_

Then, I slowly leaned my own forehead on hers. After a short while she looked at me, with half-opened eyes. But I was too busy with breathing in her scent, to return her gaze immediately. She smelled so indescribable good; a mixture between violets and anise.

_I shouldn't do this. _

And before I was able to do so, she pressed her soft lips on mine. I responded the kiss, but at the same time I knew it was false. My father would have disinherited me. But it didn't matter at that moment. I just enjoyed the gently and smooth movements of our lips. After she pushed away, to catch her breath, I noticed her shy smile. It made my inside tingling, and longing for more. I pressed my lips once again at hers. My palms caressed her cheeks, before they found their place on her hips.

She put her hands around my neck, and pulled me even closer. The feeling of her body, pressing against mine was pleasant. I didn't want to let her go anytime soon.

Hesitant I sucked at her bottom lip. Again she gasped in surprise, but I took the chance and entered her moist and hot mouth with my tongue. I wanted to taste her to explore her, and when our tongues met the feeling in my own body grew. It wasn't my first kiss, but in that moment I knew I would remember this one forever.

_Why do I enjoy this so much?_

When we have to part for air again, I wandered with my mouth to her neck, leaving little bruises on my way. I just wanted to mark her, so everybody could see that she belonged to somebody.

She panted and before she pressed her nails in my scalp, she ran her fingers through my hair.

I gently lifted her, never leaving her skin, and sat her on my desk. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my hips, but suddenly she stopped. I looked at her, and she at me, her hands wandered from my neck to my chest, pushing me slightly away.

"We… shouldn't do this. Not here, not yet. Not at all."

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

_**SO, this was everything she posted so far. BUT, she wrote the beginning of the following chapter. I thought you might want to read it. I don't know, if I just go on with that, or if I'll change something...**_

_**But here it is. Not much though. Also, I want to ask you, if you maybe can help me with ideas? If so, thank you very much :)**_

* * *

xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Noctis' POV**

I looked at her; into her mesmerizing eyes, which glistened slightly in the dim room. There was something in them, which told me, she wanted that to happen as well as I wanted it. It was like I was looking straight into her mind.

_Why? _

I thought if I'd search long enough I would get the answer. But I didn't. She looked almost ashamed on the floor besides me, avoiding my gaze. I felt the urge to touch her soft, pink strands, and I couldn't stop my hand, as I did so. I cupped her cheek, and turned her head so she would look at me.

"Lightning," I wasn't able to say more, she closed her eyes and shook her head. A small and sad looking smile appeared on her lips.

"Noctis…" she sighed quietly before she put her hand above mine. She stroke with her thumb circles on my skin, and leaned into my hold, but within a second she removed my hand, which landed loose at my side. "I know you aren't allowed."

"I don't care anymore," my voice left my mouth, before I was able to think about the right words. "I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions."


End file.
